A virtual machine (VM) may be or include a framework or environment created by for example a virtual machine monitor (VMM) on a host system. A VMM may provide facilities or resources on the host system for an application, firmware or guest operating system that may execute or run in the VM. This execution may require communication with one or more other entities including for example another VM hosted on the same computing platform or a separate entity linked to the host computing platform by a network connection.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.